AfterLife
by Hannahlovesfanfiction
Summary: Meet Jacob Mortier a ghost who has a misson to protect his best friend Samantha Georgeson in this Supernatural Romance my first real book don't hate it cause its pages are short


**Chapter 1 Ghosts and Demons**

Did you ever wonder what happens to you when you die? Well there is this place called Everall where you go to when you die. There are two types of spirits a good spirit and a bad spirit, there are two good spirits angels and ghosts, there is only one bad spirit those are demons. You don't automatically go to hell or heaven before you go there you have to do a mission. If you were good when you were living then you become a ghost and get the Protector Mission if you fail the Protector Mission you get two more tries and if you fail them you go to hell no question. If you were bad living you get two choices go to hell and be a demon all your life doing evil things or do the Protector Mission and go to heaven if you chose neither of these you will just forever be a earthbound spirit.

Yeah that's what they told me when I died. Hi my name is Jacob Mortier I recently just died and on my way to Everall . I was only 17 when I died murder is a terrible thing, my parents died when I was five I was living with my aunt Brenna and my uncle Scooter, I had three best friends Kory, Adrian, and Samantha. Let's just say that I got a few people who might actually miss me, anyways I was murdered by my football coach Mr. Hucherson. I never got a chance to live at all and it's all his fault I never got to say goodbye to the ones I loved because I never knew you could die before you had a actual chance. I just arrived at Everall and I'm about to get my Protector Mission I hope I don't fail mine.

" Name please" the guardian angel asked " do you know the consequences if you don't succeed on your mission".

" Jacob Mortier " I answered " Yes you get three tries and if you fail them you go to hell".

" Your mission is on the table" She said " The portal to the human road is to your right and you can start at any time ".

" Ok thanks " I said grabbing my mission when I read the name I swear I was alive because it felt like my heart was pounding. " Excuse me are you sure this is correct ".

" Yes your mission is Samantha Georgeson correct". She made me feel like I was going to be human again

" Thanks I'll get to it then " walking into the portal I can't believe it out of all people Samantha, I stopped when I realized what this meant Samantha is in danger but from whom.

As I walked through the dimensions my hopes turned to worries, what if I can't protect her she will die I will go to hell . No I can't think like that Sammie is my best friend ever even if she was sort of strange I won't let anyone hurt her no one . I need to protect her I can do that how hard can it be it's not like she is going to hurt her self right. Before I knew it I was there and I saw something I wish I never seen Sammie was crying outside her house with Adrian and Kory there comforting her.

" I can't believe it he is dead " she cried " He was our friend he was basically family and he is dead".

" Sammie he is in a better place now they will find who killed him " Adrian nearly broke out in tears herself " they have to find who killed him Kory what do we do now?"

" We find a new Jake, get through the year and next year and graduate" he grinned " I'm kidding we figure out who could do this to him ".

Poor Sammie if she knew I was right here I bet she wouldn't be crying as much, I went over to them and put my hand on her shoulder .

" Did you feel that" she perked up and looked behind her sadly I moved to the other side of Adrian

" Feel what" Adrian sad " its just the wind "

" Yea the wind my ass " I said poking her in the neck she flinched I laughed " Shouldn't you two be at the diner right now eating while I watch Sammie I'm her protector".

" Come on Adrian let's go eat I'm starving I think Sammie wants to be alone let her mourn his death he won't be forgotten " said Kory

" Alright bye Sammie " Adrian waved to go with her boyfriend to the diner.

Sammie looked in my direction and just stared like she could see me, I swear she see's me maybe she doesn't.

" Hi Sammie " I said " Can you see me that would be great if you can".

" Whose there Kory don't play tricks on me " She cried " Jake are you there where are you ".

by that time I was in the shadows, worried that she might see me .

" Sammie I'm here " popping up behind her and put my hands on her shoulders " Turn around and look at me I'm here ".

" Jake " she slowly turned around eyes widening tears running down her face " Jake how are you here your dead Your funeral was yesterday".

" Well that is a good question " I said " I am dead I'm a ghost and I have a mission to protect you and how do you see me ?"

" Your a ghost!" she yelped " Oh my god I guess its the fact that I see the dead ".

I knew from that point on that she will never be alone and I knew why she was sort of strange, well she isn't the one to be normal either I liked her when I was living which is why I am concerned she lives .


End file.
